ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (Clash)
Kirby is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's a pink puff ball from Dream Land and is a very jolly fellow, with the special ability to absorb his opponents and obtain their most notable powers. Kirby enters The Dark Tournament out of curiosity after finding very strange things going on at King Dedede's Castle and all across Dream Land. Kirby is one of the more balanced characters in the game, possessing good power, alright speed, great aerial prowess and a bunch of other nasty tricks in exchange for dying really fast and having a pretty eh ground game. Means of Unlocking Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Better air speed. *Increased priority on Neutral Aerial, Down Aerial, Forward Aerial and Back Aerial. *Neutral Aerial does more damage. *Down Aerial is a stronger Meteor Smash. *New, better Up Special Move: Rising Break. *Down Smash comes out on frame 9-20 instead of frame 10-21. *He gains some new tricks with his Side Special Move, Hammer. *He slides a little bit if he turns into a Stone while dashing. *Down Strong is now a sliding attack. *Faster falling speed. *Final hit of Dash Attack launches. Nerfs *Side Smash has less priority, hits on frame 14-21 instead of frame 12-20 and does slightly less knockback. *Any non-grab attack the goeat through the Stone will now inflict damage. Stone will also not shield you from any Clash Attacks or Final Smashes. *Grounded Hammer starts 5 frames slower. *Aerial Hammer is a bit slower, slightly less damaging and weaker. *Up Smash does less damage. *Down Smash does less damage and the tip hitbox no longer semi-spikes. *Dash Attack has less priority. *Faster falling speed. Other *Inhale gets you a different move for each character; it's not always the Standard Special Move. *Up Aerial has been replaced with a move fairly similar to his old Up Special Move, the Final Cutter. Whether this is a buff or a nerf is yet to be determined. *Stone can now turn Kirby into a: **Kirby statue **Samus statue **Mario statue **A golden Wii **HAL Laboratory logo brick. Pros & Cons Pros Cons Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: The Fighter ability's Vulcan Jab from the Kirby games. Kirby punches quickly two times, then does a flurry of punches which create small waves. Decent combo starter and pretty fast, but not much range on the first two hits. Can do a lot of damage against people who don't DI properly though. Pretty hard to punish this when blocked. **Damage: 2% first hit, 3% second hit, 1% for each Vulcan Jab hit *Side Strong Attack: Kirby does a quick roundhouse kick than can be angled up or down. It comes out on frame 5 and has good range, so it's useful as a shield poke. Mostly safe on block also. **Damage: 7% *Up Strong Attack: Kirby quickly raises one of his feet upward from behind. Starts extremely quick and has high priority, not to mention a fantastic move to start some of Kirby's damaging juggles. Does barely and damage or knockback and has bad vertical and horizontal reach however. This becomes stronger the closer an opponent is to Kirby, strongest hitbox being above him. **Damage: 7% far, 5% close *Down Strong Attack: Kirby's sliding attack that he has in some of the Kirby games. This move starts on frame 6, making it decently fast and it also has great range on it. Much like other slides it's useful to go under projectiles and high attacks. While this sliding attack has a bit more power behind it than others, it has MASSIVE ending lag on it and is very unsafe on hit at low percents, especially compared to Waluigi and Mega Man's slides. Still, you can combo into this and it is powerful. **Damage: 10% Smash Attacks Aerial Moves Grabs and Throws Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Inhale Kirby opens his mouth and creates a vortex of wind with that Vacuum effect. This is unblockable. Once Kirby has someone in his mouth, he can either spit them out for 5% damage by pressing any button. By pressing Special, Kirby will absorb one of the foe's special moves. This is a bit different now, though. Kirby will not always copy a Neutral B after this; the move he gets is character-dependent. This is to compensate a little for Kirby's overall slight nerf. Every move below has the same properties as its main character's counterpart unless noted otherwise. Also, if any sound effect is made during the original attack, Kirby will usually mimic it. You can also use this move to kill yourself and take your foe with you, swallow items and other things. You can even steal Copy Abilities from other Kirby's by inhaling and swallowing them like usual. You'll take that Kirby's power and they'll have to get a new one. Nifty, isn't it? Side Special Move: Hammer Up Special Move: Final Cutter Down Special Move: Stone Clash Attack: Cook Kirby Final Smash 1: Hyper Crash Final Smash 2: Unknown Kirby doesn't have a Final Smash 2 yet. I'll need to think more about this later. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Kirby universe